


Phantomhive

by E_I_Vzel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_I_Vzel/pseuds/E_I_Vzel
Summary: La carta de Harry Potter nunca se envió.Albus Dumbledore definitivamente no tenía eso en sus planes.¿La mejor forma de llevar al elegido mágico a su mundo?¡Albus decide secuestrar al heredero Phantomhive!y vaya que Ciel y Sebastian no están felices con eso.¡Un raro grupo de Ángeles, Demonios, Shinigamis y armas humanas los respaldan!Oh, definitivamente no fue buena idea molestar a un Phantomhive.Y también, definitivamente no hay comedia aquí, hay sangre.Mucha sangre y magia.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Harry despierta en un lugar desconocido y al instante siente la magia que rodea el lugar. 

[ Definitivamente esto es diferente a la primera vez ] 

Con un suspiro se sienta sobre la cama unipersonal en la que había sido dejado y comienza a detallar el lugar. 

Paredes de piedra rodean la habitación, hay una ventana pequeña y Harry decide aue los colores no le gustan. 

Rojo y dorado hacen una combinación demasiado llamativa para su gusto. 

Al ser un Phantomhive, está acostumbrado al ambiente oscuro de Londres, a los colores más opacos como el azul, el turquesa, el marrón, el negro, el gris y el blanco... tal vez. 

[ A tía Elizabeth definitivamente le gustaría este lugar, parece un castillo y ella los adora ] 

Harry comienza a pasear con pies descalzos y nota que el suelo es de madera y definitivamente eso sí le gusta. 

Hay cuadros que se mueven sobre las paredes y hay algunas fotos sonrientes de algunos chicos con escobas y trajes a juego. 

[ Quidditch, papá me habló sobre él y también dejó muy claro lo peligroso que es ] - Harry rió recordando la charla de su padre sobre 'juegos mágicos mortalmente dañinos para la humanidad' [ Uhm... no me llamó la atención en lo absoluto, me gusta más estar sobre tierra y hacer pociones] 

Sintió algo liso deslizarse por dentro de su ropa y sonrió. 

\- Sssslime - él acarició la cabeza de una hermosa serpiente negra con manchas blancas - Me alegro que essstesss conmigo - la serpiente sacó la lengua y siseó. 

\- Sssssi Ssssnake Ssse entera de que me aparto de sssssu laasssdooo me assssa - Harry rió. 

\- Sssssnake te apreesssscia muchiiisssssimo - la serpiente sisea y baja al suelo para comenzar a buscar - ¿Que bussscass? 

\- Hasssce poco viisss un delissssciossssso rrratón marrrrrón muy gorrrdo corrrretearrr porrr aqui sssss. 

Harry dejó que ella siguiera buscando mientras seguía explorando. 

Una imagen de un hombre con lentes y cabello negro junto a una mujer peliroja y de ojos verdes lo golpeó y abrió los ojos como platos. 

[ Asi que... ellos son Lily y James Potter ] - agarró el marco de la foto y la observó detenidamente, sonrió al ver la forma en la que se abrazaban y James le daba vueltas a Lily - Papá me habló de ellos, aunque... nunca pensé que ella fuera tan bonita - con un suspiro dejó la foto en la mesa de noche - es una lástima que eligieran una guerra antes que a su hijo - él murmuró - bueno, ahora soy un Phantomhive asi que... eso. 

Harry exhaló y siguió observando algunos trofeos de oro con el nombre de James Potter en ellos. 

[ Había escuchado que James fue un gran jugador de Quiddich, pero esto es otra cosa, es una lástima que ni el mismo deporte me guste ] 

\- Me estoy aburriendo... ¿A qué hora van a venir? - se mordió el labio inferior. 

\- Hey, niño - un cuadro le habló - ¿Por qué no estás en clases y estás deambulando por la habitación? 

Harry parpadeó. 

\- Disculpa señor, pero yo no debería estar aquí, no soy un estudiante de Hogwarts y no decidí venir - suspiró y se sentó en una mecedora de madera. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - el hombre en el cuadro se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja. 

Harry sonrió de forma irónica.

\- Quiero decir que fui secuestrado, uh... recuerdo que estaba caminando por Londres solo y luego desperté aquí en esa cama - Harry señaló la cama unipersonal. 

El cuadro bufó. 

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Debes ser importante si el director te quiere aquí de alguna forma. 

Harry asintió. 

\- Digamos que tenía una historia muy... entretenida - sonrió de lado recordando la historia de 'El- niño- que- vivió ' - Mi nombre es Harry Phantomhive- Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el cuadro abrió los ojos en grande. 

\- ¿Qué- qué? ¿Phantomhive? - el cuadro tragó - ¿de esos Phantomhive? - sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par. 

Salazar Slynunca dejó mostrar sus emociones y eso... definitivamente fue encantado. 

Harry asintió. 

\- Uhm... sí, de esos Phantomhive, mi padre me contó un poco acerca de la historia mágica de la familia, aunque habían pasado años desde que alguien con magia nació. 

\- S-sí, recuerdo que la familia desapareció al igual que todo su oro, sus tierras y propiedades, nadie lo entendió - su voz baciló y frunció el ceño. 

Salazar Slytherin nunca vacilaba. 

Nunca. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

\- Se cansaron de vivir con magos y comenzaron a vivir entre humanos al mando de la reina, fueron una familia de conde - Harry seguía sonriendo. 

\- ¿Te secuestraron por ser un Phantomhive? - el cuadro gruñó - ¡Esa es una grave falta de respeto hacia toda la cultura mágica! 

\- No, señor, no me secuestraron por ser un Phantomhive, creo que ellos no saben que lo soy - Harry negó y sonrió divertido - Me secuestraron porque ellos me conocen como 'Harry Potter' imagino que creen que aceptaré ayudarlo- el cuadro rió intentando disimular su sorpresa. 

\- Bueno, eres grande niño - el cuadro se burló. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

\- Dime, ¿por qué aún no te has ido? - enarcó una ceja. 

\- Uhm... será más divertido si mis padres vienen a buscarme - Harry rió. 

\- Sí, bueno... supongo que lo tienen merecido - el cuadro sonrió. 

Había encontrado algo divertido después de tantos años y Hogwarts iba a arder si el patriarca de la antigua casa Phantomhive llegaba. 

[ Oh, Albus, de esta definitivamente no saldrás con vida ] - el cuadro rió. 

Salazar Slytherin nunca iba a la torre Gryffindor, ni siquiera se presentaba en su propia torre por la vergüenza que sus actuales 'hijos' le daban. 

Su casa estaba perdida al igual que la de Godrig, la de Rowena y la de Helga. 

Salazar caminó entre cuadros y sonrió divertido. 

Tenía que buscar aperitivos y avisar a los otros tres. 

Las apuestas definitivamente iban a estar de su lado. 

Él siempre ganaba. 

Y la guerra se avecinaba, esta vez, él definitivamente esperaba que la cabeza de alguien volara.


	2. 02

\- ¿Vienes a presentar tu cara? - 

El ambiente en la habitación era pesado, dos pares de ojos rojos fríos destacaban entre todas las caras reunidas. 

\- Y-yo - el hombre arrodillado tembló. 

Doce personas se encontraban en diferentes posiciones, pero todas detrás de un asiento de cuero negro en el que un joven de cabellos turquesa estaba sentado, a su lado, su fiel mayordomo de ojos rojos y cabello negro sonreía de forma sarcástica. 

\- ¿Qué tienes que decir ante tu incompetencia? - la voz del joven era fría, indiferente y acusatoria. 

El hombre se estremeció y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo como su espalda quemaba ante todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo. 

\- Amo - un hombre viejo y canoso se acercó al joven en el asiento y le tendió un sobre café - este es el reporte que mencioné antes, Sebastian reunió toda la información posible y el señor Undertaker fue... de máxima ayuda - el chico agarró el sobre y el mayordomo retrocedió tres pasos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - el joven tenía el codo sobre uno de los brazos del asiento de cuero y en el dorso de su mano descansaba su mejilla, tenía un aire aburrido mientras observaba el sobre que le acababan de dar. 

El aire aburrido que lo rodeaba definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el brillante ojo azul y el otro ojo morado con su respectivo sello. 

Sus ojos eran afilados y su rostro impasible. 

El hombre tragó saliva. 

\- Mi-mi- Yo- y-o ... - la voz del hombre frente al joven temblaba, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, aún. 

El joven chasqueó la lengua y sus ojos de afilaron aún más. 

\- Te pregunté tu nombre, no lo repetiré una tercera vez - cruzó sus piernas y dejó que el sobre descanasara en su regazo. 

El hombre sudó. 

\- Mi-mi - tragó saliva otra vez - mi nombre es J-Joel - su cabeza bajó aún más y tembló ligeramente. 

Él había fallado. 

Era un sirviente de la casa Phantomhive y él había fallado. 

Los sirvientes de la casa del conde nunca podían fallar. 

\- Muy bien, asi que dime... Joel, ¿Cuál fue el deber que se te asignó? - el conde tamborileó los dedos sobre el otro brazo del asiento. 

La voca del hombre se secó mientras en su cabeza resonaban las palabras que se le dijeron al entrar en la mansión.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza de forma nítida, como flash backs. 

[ - A partir de ahora sirves bajo el mando de Ciel Phantomhive, serás protegido y acogido por la casa Phantomhive, se te dará comida, un techo, ropa y un sueldo - recuerda al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos hablando. 

En su ingenuidad, creyó que iba a ser fácil, creyó que viviría bien. 

Fue arrogante. 

\- ¿Hay reglas para seguir? - su tono aburrido preguntó al mayordomo y el hombre sonrió con la boca cerrada y ojos brillosos. 

\- No hay reglas, sin embargo... - recuerda que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta - Recuerda que eres un sirviente de Phantomhive a partir de ahora - llegó a la puerta y agarró la manilla para abrirla, se volteó y lo miró sobre el hombro - Y un sirviente de esta casa, nunca puede fallar - recuerda como el aire se atascó en su garganta ante lo último que sonaba a advertencia. 

Quiso ignorarlo. 

Lo hizo. 

El precio lo estaba pagando. 

\- Tanaka, es el mayordomo principal, vendrá a llevarte a tu habitación y darte tu tarea, espero que la cumplas y no manches el nombre del conde - se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

Poco después de eso, a Joel se le confió la protección del heredero del conde. 

Se le dio la tarea de cuidar de Harry Phantomhive, la gema del condado Phantomhive ] 

Un estruendo sonó en la habitación y una bala le pasó rozando la mejilla al mismo tiempo que pegaba un ligero salto. 

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para que el grito no escapara de su garganta. 

\- El amo te está haciendo una pregunta, responde - el sonido de un arma siendo recargada y la voz femenina dura que habló regresó a Joel a la realidad. 

El par de ojos brillantes de color miel lo observaban con frialdad, sin sentimientos. 

Como un sirviente de esa casa debía ser. 

La realidad en la que estaba rodeado de los monstruos que eran los sirvientes Phantomhive. 

\- Yo- ... tenía que cuidar al joven a-amo - su voz trastabillo y sus manos sudaron. 

Escuchó el sonido de la ropa moviéndose sobre el asiento de cuero, después, un par de botas negras de tacón corto y cordones azules estaban bajo su vista. 

El conde estaba parado frente a él. 

Ciel sonrió. 

\- Ahora dime, ¿en qué fallaste? 

El hombre se clavó aún más de rodillas en el suelo frío, sus rodilas dolían. 

Tragó saliva y respondió mientras sus ojos se movían por todos lados. 

\- levanta la cabeza - la voz del conde sonó antes que él. 

Su cuerpo acató la orden sin previo aviso, al mismo tiempo, el tiempo se congeló para él cuando se topó con la sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillando en color sangre. 

Joel sabía que muy pronto esos ojos reflejarían su color. 

\- Yo-... fallé en la protección del joven amo, dejé que saliera sin escolta de la mansión, no lo seguí, lo perdí de vista y por mi descuido el joven amo fue- fue se-secuestrado, ahora, por mi descuido, no se sabe el paradero del joven amo, ayudé a que se llevara a cabo su secuestro y no-no lo reporté - su voz salió nerviosa. 

El sonido de unos suaves pasos y de ropa siendo arrastrada por el suelo llegó a sus oídos. 

Elizabeth Midford se acercó con rostro neutro y ojos verdes brillantes, en su mano derecha llevaba un hermoso sable blanco brillante con oro y plata en el mango adornado con una joya verde en el centro. 

Una brillante esmeralda. 

La cara de Joel era tan pálida como una hoja de papel. 

\- Joel, cometiste traición al condado Phantomhive, faltaste el respeto a los amos de la mansión, conspiraste en contra del joven amo de la familia, descuidaste tus labores como sirviente y profesional, fallaste como sirviente de esta casa - Ciel lo miró hacia abajo con rostro neutro pero ojos brillosos, detrás de él, Sebastian entre cerró los ojos mientras sonreía - Tus faltas no pueden ser perdonadas. 

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó dos pasos del hombre arrodillado en el suelo, la marquesa Midford se acercó hasta estar frente a él. 

Joel comenzó a entrar en pánico. 

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Una oportunidad más! ¡Seré fiel por el resto de mi vida, mis hijos lo serán y los hijos de estos también! - su voz era desesperada y sus ojos azules buscaban desesperados una salida.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua y lo miró sobre el hombro. 

\- El ladrido de un perro al ser sacrificado siempre es molesto - asintió en dirección de la rubia y de un momento a otro, la voz de Joel se había apagado. 

La sangre roja manchaba el suelo de madera y parte del vestido de la joven dama. 

El sable en su mano estaba cubierto de sangre y ella sonrió. 

Ella rió. 

\- Ahora, Ciel ~ - su voz melosa llegó a los oídos del conde- es hora de buscar a Harry. 

El conde asintió. 

\- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar el joven amo? - un joven rubio de ojos azules y sombrero de paja preguntó, sus ojos estaban sin brillo y la sonrisa en su rostro daba miedo - Le prometí que le enseñaría a utilizar el arco hoy, quiero cumplir mi promesa ~ - el joven balanceó sus pies de forma juguetona. 

La sangre fresca en el piso no inmutó a nadie. 

Ciel sonrió aún más. 

\- Oh, sí que lo sé, Undertaker consiguió la uniformación - se revolvió el cabello - quiero que todos estén listos en menos de una hora, nos veremos en este mismo salón. 

La sombra en la luz mostró a la peliroja de ojos ambar que observaba de forma fría. 

\- ¿A dónde iremos, Amo? - su voz seria era completamente conocida. 

\- Nos dirigiremos a una escuela mágica, vamos a Hogwarts para recuperar a Harry, vayan, ya - su orden hizo que las personas en la sala comenzaran a moverse - Tanaka, Snake - antes de salir, los llamó, ambos hombres lo pnservarom esperando sus órdenes - Limpien este lugar. 

Los ojos verdes de Snake brillaron. 

\- Va a ser delicioso limpiar el lugar, es lo que dice Byul - su expresión aburrida no cambió ni cuando una serpiente negra se deslizó de sus hombros hacia el cadaver. 

Tanaka suspiró. 

\- Solo no haga mucho desastre, yo tendré que limpiar la sangre. 

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, Sebastian y Ciel salieron de ahí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tenía planeado este crossover hace un tiempo! 
> 
> De hecho, ya está terminado y cuenta con ocho capítulos, lo publiqué en WP y ahora vengo a intentarlo en AO3.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
